When Nightmares Turn Into Dreams
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: "I love you Zatanna" I heard him whisper. Of course I thought it was just part of the dream. I was sure Robin would never say something that wonderful to me. Not to me. I felt a tear run down my face."I love you Robin" If only nightmares could turn into dreams this easily. RobinxZatanna Chalant


**Zatannas POV**

I sat up in my bed, panting. I started crying, hugging my knees, hiding my face with my hair.

_" That was the worst one yet..."_ I thought sadly.

I had been having nightmares almost nightly now. This was the very worst one of them all. Robin was there, but he died protecting me from myself. Inside the dream, I had become evil. Robin was there, trying to bring back the old me. But...I killed him. I saw him die in my arms.

I clutched my head in my hands. _"Stop...Stop...please."_

Moments inside the dream still coursed through my head, making me whimper like a little girl.

The worst part of it, was that in the dream, Robin didnt even hate me. He smiled at me as I slowly killed him.

I started crying again. _"Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream"_ I started chanting inside my head.

_"Its not real...not real...not...real" _I sobbed. "Not real" I said outloud. I sounded so...desperate.

"Zee?" I looked up to find Robin standing in front of me right now. My eyes widened, I didnt realize he had come to check up on me. I started crying again, burying my face in my hands.

I felt him pull me against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. He rubbed my stomach in circular motions, trying to soothe me.

In a matter of minutes, my crying died down to small, quite sobs. I leaned against him, placing my head on his chest. I didnt say anything, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"Nightmares?" He asked, his voice was gentle, soft. The voice he used only around me.

I nodded against his chest, not saying anything.

"None of it was real, and never will." He clutched onto me a bit tighter. "Im here...I wont leave anytime soon."

Even though I never told Robin what my dreams or nightmares were usually about, he knew the exact words to say. He knew the exact things to do to make me stop crying.

"Promise?" I sobbed. He nodded, kissing my cheek lightly. "Promise" I heard him whisper.

" I wont make the mistake of leaving you behind.." He vowed.

I turned around, looking at him. My hand reached up to touch his face, cupping his cheek. He slowly smiled at me. I slowly took his shades off, slowly enough so that I gave him time to reject me, but he didnt.

I stared into those blue eyes I loved so much, the same eyes only he let me see. But he would never know, he didnt know. How much I loved him. I couldnt risk it, I couldnt. I couldnt risk losing him by telling him I loved him.

Those blue eyes shined in the darkness. I snuggled closer to him, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He stroked my hair, not saying anything.

"Whats scaring you so badly?" he murmured.

My breath hitched in my throat and I stiffened a bit. _"Should I tell him?"_ I thought. I was at a war with myself. I had gone practically mute.

He sensed my discomfort and hesitation. "You dont have to tell me.." I saw him smile in the darkness apologetically. "Sorry"

I shook my head. "Its not your fault." I bit down on my lip, closing my eyes for a moment. "Its always mine..."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, clutching onto him a bit tighter, afraid he would just dissapear into thin air. " Remember that mission when we inhaled that fear toxin?"

I felt him nod. "The toxin that gives the victim hallucinations and drives out their inner most fears."

" I learned a lot of things that day." I stated silently. I did learn a lot that day. I finally learned I was in love with Robin. And I learned that I was afraid to lose him. I found out I was selfish when it came to him.

"What things?"

I sighed, shaking my head into his chest. "Its not important."

He took my chin, tilting my head up with one hand. He stared into my eyes, making me melt. I was confined to the spot, I couldnt break free of his gaze, no matter how much I wanted to.

"It **is** important." He frowned, his expression serious. "If its hurting you..." he trailed off. "Then it matters to me too." he finished.

My eyes widened at the words he said, then I placed my head back on his chest. " Why do you always do this to me?"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

I looked up, staring straight into his eyes. He held my gaze. "Why do you care about me?"

"What?"

I shook my head slowly at him. "Im nothing but an orphan girl, not much to give"

He took me by the shoulders, staring straight at me. "Dont **ever** say that again." His voice almost sounded angry. "Dont even think that"

But how could I not think that?

He sighed, pulling me into his arms again. I snuggled closer to him, placing my head on his chest to rest. "Your a lot more than you know"

I looked up at him. "Your very important" he continued.

I laughed lightly. "To who?"

"To me" he said seriously.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" I repeated.

"Just because..."

I placed my head on the crook of his neck. "Alright" I whispered.

I didnt remember much after that, but I like to imagine that I fell asleep in his arms like that.

" I love you Zatanna" I heard him whisper.

I thought it was just part of the dream of course. I was sure Robin would never say something that wonderful to me. Not to me.

I felt a tear run down my face. "I love you Robin"

If only nightmares could turn into dreams as easily as this.


End file.
